LA NIETA DE DRACULA
by Fanny Nuez
Summary: Dianne es criada por extraños despues de la muerte de sus padres y visita un castillo abandonado y escucha el llamado de la sangre de su abuelo el vampiro más poderoso Dracula


p class="MsoNormal"La familia Ergeren estaba de paseo por el bosque Grande de Transylvania y ya habían salido del rió,estaban preparándose para irse cuando escucharon un llanto de bebé, se miraron, y escucharon con más atención y si ,era el llanto de bebé y buscaron hasta que el llanto se escuchaba cerca y un lobo estaba cerca le tiraron piedras hasta que escapó y vieron un bebé en la hierba,lo recogieron y miraban para todos lados y no se veía nada ni nadie,se lo llevaron a su casa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al llegar y cambiarle porque parecía orinado, la Sraspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanErgeren se dio cuenta que era niña, la cambió y le dio de comer, después la llevó a la sala y comunico a todos que era niña y pensaron como llamarla./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jhon Ergerenspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandijo:- DIANNE ALISON ERGEREN./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos:- ESTA BONITO EL NOMBRE-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Margareth:-HOLA DIANNE ESTA ES AHORA TU CASA Y TU FAMILIA-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La abrazaban y la bebé sonreía a todos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La vida de Dianne fue feiz en la familia Ergeren,tenia 3 hermanos,Louis, Green y Anna Ergeren que la querían mucho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sus padres eran estrictos pero también amorosos. Dianne era muy curiosa se iba caminando hacia el bosque conociendo y admirando la fauna del bosque./p  
p class="MsoNormal"A pesar de que tenían prohibido andar solos, pero Dianne se salía a escondidas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ya había cumplido los 8 años y en una de sus salidas secretas vio brillar algo en el bosque fue caminando hacia el brillo y encontró un anillo de Oro y una esmeralda Roja y escucho que una voz decía,strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-family: Algerian;"tómala y guardala que nadie la vea,es tuya./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sonrio y la guardo,la llevó a casa y la escondio debajo de su cama,en una hendidura en la con la familia una vida normal, y a los 12 años,la curiosidad les pudo a los hermano y siguieron una senda y llegaron a un Castillo escondido por los arboles,la entrada eran unos portones inmensos y entre todos empujaron y apenas los abrieron,descansaron un poco y trataron de nuevo y se abrieron del todo,vieron que todo estaba oscuro y daba miedo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Louis dijo:-MEJOR REGRESEMOS,TENGO MIEDO-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Green:-papa y mama están en la ciudad y regresan en la noche-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anna estaba en la puerta principal y la abrió,la puerta hizo un chirrido espectral que los muchachos se asustaron y Anna se rió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entraron con miedo,no se veía nada,pero caminaron hasta la mitad y empezaron a ver que había una escalera enorme en medio que daba hacia la parte de arriba, había un enorme candelabro arriba de lo que parecía una sala enorme y puertas alrededor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne se dirigió a una puerta al fondo,la abrió y tenia unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo,bajó despacio al llegar al suelo,escuchó un susurro:-ESTOY AQUÍ,TOCA LA PARED-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Miro a todos lados,no había nadie,tocaba las paredes y llego a una al fondo y escucho:-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"AQUÍ ESTOY DIANNE, SACAME DE AQUÍ,SACAME DE AQUÍ-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se asusto mucho y salio corriendo de allí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sus hermanos estaban buscándola:-DONDE Te METISTE,YA ES TARDE,DEBEMOS REGRESAR,YA LLEGAN NUESTROS PADRES,CORRAMOS-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cerraron la Puerta y después los Portones y corrieron a la casa, alcanzaron a llegar antes de sus padres./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pasaron 3 dias y ya era tarde en la noche,todos dormían y Dianne escucho:-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-SACAME DE AQUÍ,SOY TU ABUELO ,SACAME DIANNE,AYUDAME-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne estaba despierta y vio a sus hermanos dormidos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se levanto sin hacer ruido, salio por la cocina y la puerta de atrás y camino por el sendero iluminado por la Luna,llego al Castillo,empujo los portones y se abrieron fácilmente,llego a la Puerta principal y se abrió,camino a la puerta que estaba atrás,la abrió y escucho:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-DIANNE SOY TU ABUELO,SACAME DE AQUÍ,SACAME—/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se dirigio hacia abajo de la escalera,y camino hasta la pared,la toco y la sintió caliente,busco algo con que golpearla,encontró un combo,con apenas fuerzas,empezó a golpear la pared,y empezó a resquebrajarse hasta que hizo un hueco,siguió golpeando y cayo la pared./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-AQUÍ ESTOY DIANNE, SACAME,SACAME,SOY TU ABUELO,SACAME DE AQUÍ-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Habia una caja inmensa,la saco con esfuerzo,tenia una tapa sellada con cadenas y un sello negro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Busco unas pinzas y rompió el candado,el sello no se abria y escucho:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-DIANNE,PON UNA GOTA DE TU SANGRE Y EL SELLO SE ABRIRA,ERES MI NIETA-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sacó una tiara de la cabeza que tenía punta se pico el dedo y puso una gota de sangre en el sello,éste se iluminó y sonó—CRASH,PUM-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se abrió el sello y salio un humo negro,y la tapa salto y quedo la gran caja abierta,miro hacia adentro,había como una momia allí y escucho:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-DIANNE, DAME TU SANGRE, HAZTE UNA HERIDA EN LA MANO Y LA SANGRE TOQUE MIS LABIOS/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Se hizo una pequeña herida en la mano se encaramo y puso su mano encima de la boca de la momia y la sangre empezó a caer en los labios y vio con susto que abrió la boca y la sangre llego a su boca,hasta que abrió sus ojos y comenzó a tomar color y su piel se puso normal,pero ella empezó a sentir decaimiento por la perdida de sangre y se desmayó cayendo al suelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al rato despertó y estaba en brazos de un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules hermosos que le sonreía./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-QUIÉN ES USTED?-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hombre:-SOY TU ABUELO DIANNE—/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-USTED ES LA MOMIA QUE ESTABA EN LA CAJA NEGRA?-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hombre:-ERA UN ATAÚD DIANNE Y TÚ ME SALVASTE-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-USTED ES MI ABUELO? PUEDE EXPLICARME,PORQUE YO NO TENGO ABUELO./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hombre:-DIANNE,TÚ NO ERES HIJA DE LOS ERGEREN,TE ENCONTRARON EN EL BOSQUE-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-QUÉ.NUNCA ME HAN DICHO NADA-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hombre:-PORQUE TE AMAN DESDE EL DIA QUE TE ENCONTRARON-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-COMO SE LLAMA USTED?-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hombre:- ALEXANDER VLADIMIR COLLINS O MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO "DRACULA"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-DRACULA, SOLO HE ESCUCHADO MITOS Y LEYENDAS-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dracula:-MI HIJO ALEX ME ENCERRÓ PARA QUEDARSE CON EL TRONO PERO MURIO EN MANOS DE SU PROPIO PUEBLO Y A TI TU MADRE TE DEJO EN MANOS DE UNA LOBA PERO ELLA TE DEJO CERCA DE LOS ERGEREN PENSO QUE CON HUMANOS VIVIRIAS MEJOR-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-Tengo que hablar con mis padres de esto-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dracula:-TE ACOMPAÑO-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-PERO NO VA A TRATAR DE CHUPARLES LA SANGRE?,YO AMO A MIS PADRES Y A MIS HERMANOS-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dracula:-JAMÁS TOCARÍA A QUIENES AMAS TÚ-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne lo abrazó y Dracula la cargo hasta llegar a la casa de los Ergeren./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tocaron la puerta y la abrió Jhon que se quedo pasmado de ver a Dianne en los hombros de un hombre alto,asomó Margareth también./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dracula la bajó sonriendo y dijo:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-HOLA,ME LLAMO ALEXANDER COLLINS-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jhon:-COLLINS?,LOS COLLINS DUEÑOS DEL CASTILLO?-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-PAPÁ ES CIERTO QUE UNA LOBA ME DEJO PARA QUE USTEDES ME CRIARAN?-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jhon se quedo boquiabierto, miro a Alexander y vio el parecido con Dianne,contestó:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-SI HIJA,PERO NUNCA QUERIAMOS DECIRTE ESO,TE AMAMOS MUCHO-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-ENTONCES ES CIERTO,TU ERES MI ABUELO-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jhon:-COMO QUE TU ABUELO-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dracula:-YO LE CONTE COMO LLEGO A SUS MANOS DIANNE Y QUE USTEDES LA AMAN,OH DIANNE ANDA A BUSCAR EL ANILLO QUE SE TE DIO A GUARDAR, ES MÍO-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne corrió y busco el anillo, bajo y se lo dio a su abuelo que se lo puso y se vio una aura brillante y sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dracula:-ESCUCHEN DIANNE ES MI NIETA,HIJA DE ALEXANDER Y JANNYA COLLINS QUE MURIERON POR LOS MALOS MANEJOS EN EL GOBIERNO Y AHORA ESTA EN MANOS DE DELEGADOS Y DEBE REGRESAR A LOS COLLINS Y YO SOY EL FUNDADOR DE ÉSTE REINO-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jhon se hizo para atrás asustado temblando diciendo:-USTED ES EL REY DRÁCULA?-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dracula:-SI, DIANNE ME REGRESO DEL ENCIERRO EN QUE ME DEJÓ MI HIJO POR SU AMBICIÓN-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Margareth y Jhon temblaban de miedo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dracula:-NO TENGAN MIEDO,HAN CUIDADO Y AMADO A MI NIETA,JAMÁS LOS LASTIMARIA-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Por la bulla se levantaron sus hermanos y preguntaron que es lo que pasaba, Dianne corrrio a abrazarlos diciendo:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-SE ACUERDAN DEL CASTILLO QUE FUIMOS,HOY FUI ALLA Y RESCATE A MI ABUELO ALLI ESTA SENTADO CONVERSANDO CON NUESTROS PADRES-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Abuelo?Nosotros no tenemos abuelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-NO,ES MI ABUELO,MAMÁ Y PAPÁ ME ENCONTRARON EN EL BOSQUE Y ME ACOGIERON TU DEBES DE ACORDARTE LOUIS ERES EL MAYOR-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Louis:-PERO PAPÁ NO QUERIA QUE NUNCA LO SUPIERAS PORQUE TE QUEREMOS MUCHO HERMANITA-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-PERO MI ABUELO SI SABIA Y ME LO DIJO Y PAPÁ ME DIJO QUE ES CIERTO Y EL ABUELO ES EL DUEÑO DEL CASTILLO Y DE ÉSTE REINO-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos:-QUÉ, EL REY DRACULA,ÉL ES EL REY DRACULA?-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-SI, PERO DIJO QUE NUNCA LOS DAÑARIA-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dracula:-MI HIJO ME ENCERRO EN UN ATAUD PARA QUEDARSE CON EL REINO Y SE EQUIVOCO EN REINAR Y LO MATARON, MIS AMIGOS ME BUSCARON PERO NO ME ENCONTRARON DIANNE ME ESCUCHO Y ME RESCATÓ,Y AHORA VOY A BUSCAR A MI GENTE Y A RECUPERAR LO QUE ES MÍO-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne corrió a abrazar a su abuelo, diciendo:-QUIERO IR CONTIGO-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dracula:-NO POR AHORA, QUEDATE AQUÍ ESTA NOCHE CON TU FAMILIA QUE TE AMA,VOY A TRANSFORMARME PARA VOLAR A BUSCAR A LAS HADAS Y BRUJAS DE MI EJÉRCITO PARA RECUPERAR MI REINO,ESPERAME Y TE VENDRÉ A BUSCAR-./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dianne:-ESTA BIEN ABUELO, TE ESPERARE-. Y corrió a abrazar a sus padres y a darles besos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dracula salió y se transformó en un Gran Dragon y se fue volando, dejando boquiabiertos a todos, que se miraron entre sí./p 


End file.
